


Adiós Mamá!

by heeeymackelena



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drinking, Drunk Sex, F/M, Laughter During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:34:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeeymackelena/pseuds/heeeymackelena
Summary: The team goes out for drinks and Elena convinces Mack to drink the worst one with her. But what's better than sloppy, funny sex with the person you love?





	Adiós Mamá!

Elena started it. Of course she did. Once she saw the bright blue drink on the menu, she just knew she had to convince one of these pendejos to get it. It would be hilarious. Her initial target had been Robbie, but his eyes lit up with a mischievous spark the moment she said _Adiós_. Sadly, she wouldn’t get to see the Ghost Rider get absolutely shit-faced tonight, but on the bright side, she now had a partner in crime.

“It’s really good. Trust me,” Robbie tells Daisy with an innocent smile.

“See that right there,” she circles the air in front of his face with a finger, “is exactly why I don’t believe you.”

“You like fruity drinks, Jemma,” Elena tries.

“Nothing that shade of blue could ever be considered fruit.”

“I think it comes with a cherry.”

Her eyeroll tells Elena that she’s wasting her time trying to convince the scientist or her husband. She turns her gaze on Joey but gets only a warning look. The booth cushion dips as Mack takes the open seat next to Elena. His shirt sleeves are rolled up to his elbows, tie loosened.

“Sorry about that. No more Director stuff for the night.” He makes a show of shoving his phone into his pocket.

“Do you love me, my Turtleman?”

Mack’s eyes flicker around the booth for a clue as to what’s going on. He gets nothing from their friends.

“Of course.”

“Then order this drink for me,” she says gesturing to the innocent looking cocktail on the back cover of the menu.

“Don’t you already have a drink?” He points at the beer in her other hand.

“Not for _me,_ for you. I want you to try it.”

“Okay,” he shrugs, raising a hand to signal a waiter.

“If it’s so good, why don’t you just order it, Yo-Yo?” Piper asks.

“Mucho ruido y pocas nueces.”

Robbie’s shit-eating grin takes Elena aback, mostly because she’s never seen the brooding vigilante this relaxed but also because nobody _ever_ tells Elena Rodriguez she’s all talk and no action.

“Oye, otro Adiós para mí.”

“Y _agua,_ porfa,” Joey practically begs.

The waitress gives him a sympathetic nod before she disappears to get their drinks. When she returns with one blue monstrosity each for Mack and Elena, they do a quick toast before Mack takes his first sip.

“Not bad. A little strong, but it mostly just tastes sweet.” Mack comments, taking a longer drink from his glass.

“Y tú?” Robbie asks Elena.

She rolls her eyes then downs half the drink in one go. “I have a very high tolerance.”

“We’ll see.” He waves his hand at the couple. “Adiós!”

“What’s the deal with this drink?” Daisy asks.

“Vodka. Gin. Rum. Tequila. Blue curacao,” Robbie counts off on one hand.

“What the hell?” Mack’s eyes practically bulge as he looks down into his emptying glass. “You poisoned me?”

“You’ll be fine, mi amor,” Elena assures him, rubbing his back with her hand. “Just don’t close your eyes for more than five seconds.”

Her laughter doesn’t make him feel any better. In fact, he doesn’t feel good at all. His head feels a little light, hearing going ever so slightly out of focus.

“Hits you kinda fast…”

“Did you eat dinner?” Elena’s voice is laced with concern, despite all this being her idea.

“No, I forgot. Again.”

Joey wordlessly slides him a tall glass of water. Robbie doesn’t have the decency to hide his laughter, but the others try not to let their amusement at seeing their Director taken down by a fruity blue drink show.

“I’m going to go see if the kitchen is still open.”

Mack stands, but it’s not for long. As he hits the ground, Robbie and Elena’s hands shoot up in victory as they let out a chorus of _Adiós Mamá!_ Scattered applause comes from the rest of the bar patrons. Daisy snorts out her last laugh before getting out of the booth to help Mack up. She looks at Elena expectantly, but she just shakes her empty glass in response, ice cubes clinking. 

“I would help, but if I try to get up right now, there will be _two_ people on the floor.”

* * *

Mack’s leaning heavily on Elena’s shoulders as they stumble their way through the base to their room. The effects of the Adiós had worn off a long time ago, but they’d managed to keep a nice buzz going through the rest of the night. Things had finally settled enough for their little family to find the chance to unwind together. They were still a long way from recovering from all they’d been through, but laughter and good times were helping them get there.

Mack and Elena attempt to get through their doorway with their arms still wrapped around each other and end up in a fit of giggles when they don’t quite make it. Mack dumps his suit jacket on the back of a chair before flinging himself onto their bed, limbs spread out like a starfish.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he laughs. "Joey made me drink _four_ glasses of water."

His body still feels heavy though, especially his head. The soft sounds of Elena moving around their room getting ready for bed nearly lull him to sleep. Her hand on his crotch is like a bucket of water.

“Time for bed, Director,” she prompts, still trying to unbuckle his belt.

He sits up, sleep completely gone from his mind, and pulls Elena closer to him. She abandons his belt and instead cups his face between her hands, enjoying the flirty smile spread across his face.

“You coming to bed with me?”

He cranes his neck upward in search of her lips. She meets him halfway, humming against his mouth.

“Claro.”

Her hands work his tie loose as they continue to share lazy, albeit a bit sloppy, kisses. Elena’s hands fumble on the buttons and Mack’s fingers aren’t much more helpful. Their kisses turn into stifled laughter, but they push forward, eventually getting all their clothes off and snickering continuously along the way.

“Do the thing,” Elena asks, running her hands lovingly across his shoulders.

“What thing?”

“You know…” She grins at him and pokes one finger gently into his left pec.

It’s delayed since Mack’s inebriated brain is trying to catch up, but when his muscle bounces at her touch, Elena lets out a peal of laughter. Mack loves the sound of her laugh. There was a stretch of time where he worried he’d never hear it ring out like this again.

He tries to flip them so that he has her pinned to the bed but loses his balance and ends up on his back beside her, head spinning. Any hope of creating a sexy mood is lost as they fumble around trying to sort their limbs into a good position. But, sexy mood be damned. Laughing with your best friend was much more fun.

Eventually, they do manage to control their snorting long enough to find a position that works with their current state. Their kisses are sloppy and full of teeth, and any attempt at heavy petting ends with both of them dissolving into a fit of giggles, but they’re filled to the brim with love and fondness.

Reaching climax isn’t quite within their limits tonight. Elena collapses onto Mack in a fit of giggles, hiding her face in his chest. They both shake with gentle laughter.

“I don’t think this is going to work out tonight,” he sighs into her hair.

“Me either.” She makes herself comfortable, wiggling deeper into his side. “Was fun though.”

They bask in each other’s warmth, feeling content and safe in each other’s arms, finally giving into the floating feeling their head has been fighting all night.

“Mack?”

He hums to let her know he’s still awake.

“I enjoy you,” she laughs.


End file.
